


Even Miles Apart

by katayla



Category: Greek
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth anniversary of the day Cappie and Casey met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Miles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone on my flist who wanted me to write more _Greek_ fic. Written for the prompt "anniversary – miles apart" at [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/).

  
Casey spent most of the day ignoring the date. Which wasn't as hard as she anticipated. It was her first week of law school and it was busy and exciting and she could see her future stretching out before her. She was going to do big things, she _knew_ it. She'd been sure of it from the moment she stepped on campus.

And then night fell and she remembered exactly where she had been four years ago today. It was her first college party, her first fraternity party and Cappie had came up to her, his smile wide, and it had been months before she'd realized exactly what had happened.

Things had been so _easy_ that night. Back when she had no expectations, not for herself, not for Cappie, not for their relationship. He'd kissed her goodnight and she and Ashleigh had giggled about it all the way home. The next day, he'd sat down next to her at lunch and she hadn't thought about it, not then, not the next day, not until it was too late and she was in love, but wanted _more_ and Evan was there and—

Old history.

And, mostly, she could forget it. Or, at least, not think about. Flirt with the barista at the coffee shop she discovered yesterday. Smile at the cute boy sitting next to her in class.

She and Cappie had never been together for this anniversary, but, every other year, they'd at least been able to _talk_. Even if it had been a stilted conversation about classes or Cappie throwing a snarky comment at her about Evan, he'd been there, reminding her of what they'd had.

That was her excuse, she told herself, as she picked up her phone. She'd call him to say hi, wish him luck with the school year.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

She pictured him staring at it, wondering why she was calling. Or maybe he'd already decided and wasn't going to answer. Maybe he'd pushed her into his past, for real this time. Maybe he wasn't by his phone at all, was out with his KT brothers and couldn't hear it ring . . . or was with a girl and didn't _want_ to hear it ring.

His voicemail clicked on and and she hung up. Maybe that's all she needed, to hear his voice, even on a recorded message.

And then her phone rang.

She stared at the display. _Cappie_. It would be easy to ignore it, but she was better than that, stronger than that.

"Hello."

"You don't even leave a voicemail?" Cappie said.

"You don't even pick up?"

Cappie didn't say anything. Maybe there wasn't anything to say. At least, nothing that wouldn't lead to an argument.

"I shouldn't have called," Casey said.

"You can always call, Case."

The ease of her nickname made her close her eyes and take a deep breath. She'd missed that, missed the way that someone saying your name meant _I know you._

"How's law school?" he asked. His tone shifted into something different. Quick, business-like, as if he wasn't really interested in the answer.

"Good," Casey said, and searched for something more illuminating to say. "My books are really heavy. Um, how's CRU?"

"Good. My book aren't heavy. In fact," Cappie said. "I seem to have forgotten to buy them."

Casey laughed. _Same old Cappie_. But, perhaps, not the same old Casey. She would have lectured him about that last year, told him to take his schoolwork seriously, to prepare for his future.

She didn't want that anymore. Or, maybe she did, but that was selfish. That was her wanting him to be what she wanted. And their paths were separate now. Divided in two by an awkward goodbye at graduation.

"How are the KTs?" she asked.

"Well, I think we've finally lost Heath for good."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, he's off to medical school. Beaver's gone into mourning."

Casey smiled. "Look after him."

"He'll be okay," Cappie said. "Just have to get used to it."

"Yeah," Casey said softly.

She could hear the sounds of the KT House in the background. Laughing. Her brother yelling at someone. She missed it. She could admit that now, if only to herself.

"Any exciting plans tonight?" he asked.

"I'm in law school, Cappie. I need to be serious about school. I can't just—I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have called."

She heard Cappie take a deep breath. "Why did you?"

"Did you notice the date?"

"Well, it's not your birthday," Cappie said. "It's not mine and—Oh."

"The day we met."

"You know, I always thought that meant something. That I met you and the KTs all at once."

Cappie and his belief in the universe. That coincidences had meanings. That if it was meant to be, it would be. That things would work out. "And now?"

"Nothing you want to hear," Cappie snapped. Then, immediately, he said, "Sorry, sorry."

"It's okay," she said. Maybe it was a sign of some kind of progress that they could cut off their arguments before they began. Or was that a step back?

"We never got an anniversary, did we?" Cappie asked. "I mean, a real one."

"No."

She and Evan had had anniversaries, of course. Elaborate ones. Fancy dinners. Jewelry. An anniversary with Cappie would've been different. Still elaborate, but in a different way. He would've included his KT brothers in some way. She would've looked for a present that would make him laugh. Or maybe they'd have just stayed in bed all day and eaten pie.

"Well, I'm sorry about that."

"Me too."

She waited for him to follow that up with one of his trademark Cappie remarks. Tell her that it could still happen. That they could have a future. Let her know that he was there for her, that he wanted her, the way he always did.

She could feel the call winding down. The background sounds had gotten louder. She heard a crash. Yelling, then laughter. And, still, Cappie didn't say anything.

So, she said it for him.

"Maybe someday."

And the voice that came back on the line was warmer than she'd heard it in months. She could see his smile as if he were in front of her, that grin that always made him seem so sure that he'd get what he'd want in life, be happy, that they were meant to be.

"Happy anniversary, Case."


End file.
